(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composite and a tire using the composite. Detailedly, the present invention relates to a rubber composite and a tire using the composite, whereby an automobile or the like using the tires can be reduced in fuel consumption.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As attention to environment and safety has increased, demands on tires for low fuel consumption by reduction of rolling resistance and for improvement of wear resistance have become stronger.
In order to promote tire's wear resistance, a rubber composite for tires, composed of diene rubber blended with a carbon black having a CTAB specific surface area (abbreviation of cetyltrimethylammonium bromide adsorption specific surface area) of 110 to 170 m2/g and a 24M4 DBP absorption (DBP absorption after 24M4 compression) of 100 to 130 ml/10 g has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 05-230290). Also, making the CTAB specific surface area smaller, in other words, making the primary particle size of carbon black greater enlarges the distance between carbon black primary particles in the rubber so as to reduce the occasion of primary particles being rubbed against each other due to rubber deformation, hence making it possible to suppress heat generation and reduce rolling resistance.